


Greed Comes in Many Forms

by Toodaloo



Series: Greed Comes in Many Forms [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: and bdsm related things, i promise there's going to be smut, i'm not kidding it's going to get gross, this is going to get really gross u guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 00:31:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7823239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toodaloo/pseuds/Toodaloo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's socially acceptable to have a human "Companion". Mako Rutledge has had many. The idea of having another is tantalizing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greed Comes in Many Forms

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all're sinners. This is slightly edited but is basically an ongoing roleplay between CelestialSiren and Toodalo0 on tumblr.

War left the wasteland ravaged and all but destroyed after the omnic crisis. Families were torn apart, homes were destroyed and leveled, and to top it all off: a nuclear blast that irradiated the entirety of the continent. The only people whom survived this tragedy were those of pure willpower, pure survival instinct, and those with power. Money brought relief for only the richest of communities, only the wealthiest of cities, and prevented all of Australia from turning savage. Of these wealthy few lived the inventor and innovator of the miracle cure-all drug Hogdrogen, Mako Rutledge. At first, he was a man seen only as a simple soldier, a chemist, a doctor. But through secret experimentation on himself, he developed a substance that could heal wounds before one's eyes; and more importantly, eliminate radiation.

The drug was highly addictive in its infant stages, so necessary precautions were taken upon its release to the public. It spent three years in further development, during which only the wealthiest families had access to the wonder drug. Once its release to the public, society slowly trickled back into existence, and everything seemed to return to normal... However.

The thousands of people left remaining in the wastes of the outback grew savage and waged war on one another constantly, battling for food, water, shelter, anything needed to survive. From this, a pastime began in the wealthy community known simply as 'mongrel pits'. Junkers were stripped from the deserts and brought to the city purely to fight to the death against one another, commonly for money. This action was quickly dubbed inhumane and the junkers that had been brought to the cities were released once again. From this heinous pastime, another grew in its ashes: the wealthy would go out into the wastes and take junkers that weren't beyond help and attempted to re-introduce them into society through strict training and conditioning lessons. 

It failed for the most part, as many a junker grew dependent and rather protective of the people that would take them in. From this evolved a subculture that continued practice for fifteen years: something widely regulated, and widely practiced. The practice was known simply as 'contracted companionship' as at it's core, that's what it was. Any person of consenting age could register themselves as either a companion or a handler: the companion living under their handler's roof and their handler taking on responsibility for them. Junkers, however, could be picked up off the street to the handler's discretion. All handlers were screened rigorously beforehand to help prevent the abuse of companions and to ensure the safety of both parties. Very few could afford the screening, and even fewer could afford companion.

Not Mako Rutledge. He donned a golden pig mask and was one of the more well-known handlers in the Contracted Companionship Community, (known as the CCC) for his notoriously strict and unforgiving nature. Though his companions behaved extraordinarily well, any disobedience was met with swift punishment. Most of the companions he purchased a contract with requested to be released prematurely, to which Mako obliged. Now aged 42 years old, the heavyset man found himself losing another companion. Yet again. At the moment, he was rather busy with something; conversing with a family of junkers that had moved in on one of his properties and had missed their 3rd payment.  
He ran a hand through his salt-and-pepper hair and spoke without looking to the family beside him. "I've been very lenient with you. However, I need payment, and I need it now. "

The family had been trying to do everything in their power to get the funds. It was just...the city wasn't hiring- even at the lowest levels of jobs. Scarlet Fawkes, mother of five, was in tears as she held her infant daughter and pleased with the man that they had nowhere else to go. Her husband, Noah Fawkes, worked as hard as he could at a slaughterhouse - and put in so much overtime it was   
Nearly illegal  
His family barely saw him.  
The man was growing old and weary, but no one else in the family was able to pick up any jobs.

Except Jamison. The kid was hell on the streets and especially to the community. He was far more interested in other affairs such as cat-calling and roughing up other kids on the streets. He made sure his little gang was top dog in this neighborhood. He was rarely home, rarely helped out his parents, and was out on the town quite literally ninety-nine percent of his time. He had been jailed for theft, assault, you name it- he probably did it. 

Hell he had even skipped out on this little feud and left his mother as well as his four younger siblings to deal with this behemoth of a man.

Jamison and his mother were definitely on good terms with eachother, but most certainly had their fights. The kid was nothing more than a deadbeat punk with no job experience- something that frustrated everyone in the family.

Scarlet continued to clutch her crying daughter in an attempt to quiet her down, all the meanwhile crying herself. She didn’t know what to say - they didn’t have the money- but with their children being as young as they are they couldn’t go back out there- ...not in the wastes. Especially not with an infant.

“Please,” The filthy woman sobbed, her children clustering behind her. “We barely have enough for ourselves. Our water has been shut off- even the electricity and gas. We just...we simply can’t pay the rent.” Her vibrant orange eyes shimmered with tears. “There’s nothing we can do. My son won’t get a job- we even kicked him out recently since he was of no use-” Scarlet then paused. She seemed to have come up with an idea, however it made her sick to her stomach.

“T-The companionship,” her voice was hushed as she hoisted her daughter back up on her hip. “T-The companionship you suits do- i-is there anyway...i-is... there anything you could do with my Jamison?” It hurt her very soul to say it but she kept talking, “I...I-I just don’t know what else to do- I’m so sorry.”


End file.
